


everything goes wrong because of bruce's fatherly qualities

by electrairis



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Gen, Gotham, batfam, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrairis/pseuds/electrairis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bruce is just trying to be a responsible parent, but that results in him getting kidnapped and the batkids having to work with harley quinn and a crime boss to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything goes wrong because of bruce's fatherly qualities

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have any words??? this is the longest thing I've ever uploaded to ao3 and I'm kinda in awe right now, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!

The storm clouds that’d been brewing over the city for four days had finally broken, and Gotham was in the midst of the most torrential downpour in twenty years. Thunder cracked overhead, lightning creating shadows that set the citizens of Gotham on edge. Their precious Batman had disappeared, leaving the crazies to lurk around. His Bat-squad had been working hard to protect the city, and when confronted about their mentor’s absence, they had disappeared as well. That obviously left a bad taste in their mouth.

“Earth to Harley,” Selina called, her hand outstretched.

Harley Quinn shook her head, hauling herself up. It was late afternoon, and the dismal weather had her usual cheery, slightly crazy, spirits down. She’d taken refuge at Selina’s for a while, during the rainstorm.

“I’ve been thinking Kitty-“

“Well that’s a first.”

Harley groaned, walking over to the window as looking at the dreary skyline. People in business suits with newspapers and umbrellas over their heads raced across the street below, meeting the screaming of car horns and yelling of angry drivers.

“We really need to get out there."

Selina joined her at the window, an incredulous look on her face.

“We don’t, we’re the low lives of the city. We’re supposed to favour our wellbeing over its destruction.”

The blonde sighed, running a delicate hand down her pale face. The golden light coming from the ceiling reflected onto the glass she was gazing out of, Harley realised that that was the brightest thing in the city at the moment. She realised that her realisation was rather depressing.

The kettle dinged and Selina hit Harley on the shoulder lightly as she turned to go into the kitchen. “If you’re so worried about the Bat go after him kid.”

“He’s your boyfriend, not mine.”

Harley practically heard Selina roll her eyes.

“And I’m not worried about him, I’m just-“

“Worried?” Selina offered, gliding back into the room with two cups of coffee. She handed one to Harley who screwed up her nose.

Harley closed her eyes, knowing that Selina wasn’t in the mood to talk. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, not ever herself, but Harley could read her. Selina was worried about Batman. There was a sort of undying affection there, not one that could be broken simply by disappearing. This lead Harley onto thinking about the weather. What if the weather wasn’t actual weather? What if Batman was up in the sky fighting some villain jacked up on powers? What if he was in combat against _Zeus?_

“I’m going out, there’s gotta be at least one bat child out there.”

\---

Harley thought that these Batkids needed a little extra stealth training. She’d seen the flash of blue almost immediately after she left Selina’s house. Nightwing wasn’t even trying to hide. Perhaps he’d been spending too much time in Blüdhaven, in Gotham the weather deterred no one from their daily illegal activities, no matter how hardcore the forecast was. Unless he was trying to be noticed, which Harley gave him credit for, he was very noticeable. She grabbed an umbrella and pulled her coat closer around her body, in a laughable attempt to create warmth. Gotham was always cold. 

“Do you think she’ll see me?” Dick asked into his earpiece.

Stephanie rolled her eyes.

“Harley’s always on the lookout to annoy some Bats, she probably has her binoculars out right now.”  


“Hopefully so.”  


The pair were on their way to get kidnapped- sort of.  


After Bruce’s mystery disappearance a few days ago, the Bat Family had finally pulled themselves together and started chasing some leads. It had been a hectic few days, Alfred had been away on a well-deserved vacation when Bruce hadn’t showed up after patrol for dinner.  


_“It’s 8:30PM, he said he’d be here by 8:15PM.” Tim groaned, eyeing up the KFC on the table that Jason had gotten them._  


_Jason himself looked amused._

_“I knew he wouldn’t show up.”_

_“Shut up, Jason.” Cass growled._

They’d all eaten without him, in silence. When Bruce wasn’t there in the morning, Dick was assigned with the job of ruining Alfred’s vacation.  


_“Master Dick, how did I not expect this?”_  


_Dick sighed, he felt sorry for the aging man. Putting up with seven children, and Bruce, for years seemed to be an impossible feat to him._

_“I’m so sorry Alfred, but Bruce has gone missing.”_

Now Steph was walking along the footpath, followed by Dick on the rooftop. The plan was to get her captured by the one gang who knew every going on of Batman. It wasn’t going to be easy, the boss had a dislike of keeping teenagers as prisoners. But Damian had raised a fair point- Steph was annoying enough for anyone to want to capture her and gag her so she’d shut up for once. She was also very good at memorising layouts of buildings, it was really a win-win situation.  


"So I pick a fight they can’t refuse, stay in there and try and listen for mention of Bruce until you get me out?”  


Dick nodded, which was stupid since she couldn’t see him.  


“Uh- yeah.”  


“You nodded.”  


“Yeah.”  


She snorted, “what if Quinn doesn’t show up? I’m sure Damian wants me to rot.”  


“Harley will show up, and we’ll get you out.”  


Dick could no nothing but watch as she picked a fight with one of Alexopoulos’ men, and got dragged inside. 

\---

Harley showed up beside Nightwing five minutes later. The first thing she asked was “did Batman put you through any stealth training?”  


“Years.”  


"So I’m safe to assume that you wanted me here, on a rooftop in the pouring rain, with a crap umbrella.”  


She took the sharp jerk of his chin as a yes.  


“Where is he?”  


Nightwing crossed his arms over his chest, “I was going to ask you the same thing.”  


Harley bit back a grin, she was right. The Batkids had been absent because they didn’t know what to do without their Batdad.  


“Let’s cut the crap, Nightwing. You want me to speak with Adriana Alexopoulos- who, by the way, is not having any meetings at the moment, so I can get information of some sort about Batman.”  


Nightwing smiled. “Exactly. She’ll talk to you, you’re Harley Quinn, you have a history with Batman.”  


“You think I care about getting Batman back?”  


“You followed me here, you wanted to know where he was.”  


Harley decided against punching the smug smile off his face, it’d only complicate the situation even further.  


“On a few conditions- I get to go to your Batcave, I get to know who Batman really is, and I want Superman’s autograph.”  


“Possibly, no, maybe.”  


She decided this was good enough, and descended the stairs.

“I need to see your boss now.” Harley demanded.

She’d since removed her long coat, revealing her black and red costume. It was freezing in this weather, but it was for effect.  


“No can do, Ms Alexopoulos is busy.”  


“I’m Harley Quinn!” She exclaimed.  


“Exactly, she doesn’t want to mess around with freaks in costumes.”  


“But I’m a very important freak in costume!”  


The man reached for his cellphone, pressing speed-dial.  


“Ms Alexopoulos, a very important freak in a costume is here to see you, how should I dispose of her?”  


He arched a thick eyebrow as she said “send Quinn through to me.”  


“I could gouge your eyes out in less than two seconds.” Harley snarled as she pushed past him. 

\---

Harley had envisioned Adriana Alexopoulos as a Greek goddess look-alike, dripping in gold, fire in her eyes. She was met with that, but slightly more normal. Alexopoulos was gorgeous- her chocolate coloured hair brushed her shoulders, almost impossibly sleek. She wore jeans with a faded Gotham Academy hoodie. Must’ve been the graduate to wind up in the most interesting job. She motioned for Harley to sit down across from her, on a brown leather couch. The room was cozy, a fire crackled lazily and the space was painted in nice pastel colours. It also seemed to double as an armoury, as weapons of every sort adorned the walls.  


“Lovely house you’ve got here.” Harley commented, looking around once again, feeling Alexopoulos’ golden-green eyes examining her.  


“What do you want?” She asked finally. She had a thick Greek accent, suggesting that she originally came here as an exchange student (it would explain the hoodie, there weren’t many Greek families in Gotham, also no one came to Gotham voluntary) and fell in love with the blood and brutality of the dismal city.  


“Your ties with Batman interest me.”  


“As yours interest myself.” Alexopoulos replied.  


“Your guard told me you don’t want trouble, just tell me everything you know and I’ll pretend I have no idea who you are.”  


She crossed one leg over the other.  


“A few nights ago the Bat signal shone in the sky. That was when the storm was brewing, it was impossible to miss on the clouds. It was never taken down. The Bat did not go and see the Commissioner.”  


Harley nodded, urging her on.  


“Earlier that day, Bruce Wayne failed to show up for a conference, an important one. I believed Batman went to find Bruce Wayne. I thought the Bat would be back the next day, he is extremely good at what he does”  


Alexopoulos stopped for a few seconds, the heavy rainfall bashing the roof steadily.  


“However, they both have not been sighted in days. I know that they have been in contact with each other before. Batman has gone to save Wayne, because let’s face it. Wayne is wealthy and attractive, but lacks common sense, he has no concern for personal security. Along the way, Batman has become a little, tangled up you could say, in the retrieval of Bruce Wayne, which is why the Bat is not in Gotham.”  


“Why are you a crime boss? You could work for the government with that brain.”  


“I do not think the government would like the prostitution ring I am in charge of.”  


Harley nodded in understanding, grabbing her coat and slipping into it.  


“I will not stop you leaving, Miss Quinn, but I do have one question.” Alexopoulos’ voice rang out. It was softer this time, she wasn’t convincing Harley her theory was correct.  


“Shoot.”  


“Batman, is he a man? Is he human?”  


Harley sighed quietly, the girl was getting too caught up in this, obsession, with him. Still, this was the least she could do after she gathered all of that information free of charge.  


“He bleeds as we do. He’s human.”  


She nodded, standing silently as Harley made her way to the door.  


“Watch out, Alexopoulos. Sometimes knowledge does not equal power.”  


She looked down solemnly, as if she already knew that. 

\---

The operation had gone smoothly. Steph had been detained in the room next to where Alexopoulos and Harley had been having their conversation. It was just as Tim suspected, Adriana Alexopoulos was way too smart for her own good.  
Steph memorised the corridors the men had pushed her down, so when Bruce got back he could have a chat with her about her 24/7 surveillance of him, and that prostitution ring that she ran. Cass was the one who’d gotten Steph out, knocking out every man silently, both of them climbed out the window, careful not to slip in the torrential rain. Harley ran out of the building a few minutes after them, noticing the two quickly and wrapping her coat around herself tighter.  


“She’s coming back with us.” Cass muttered, distaste apparent in her voice.  


“Was it Dick’s idea?”  


“Is that even a question?”

\---

As it turned out, Nightwing wasn’t as idiotic as he came across. They didn’t meet up in the Batcave (Harley was relieved, she did not want to be working with fools), but rather an abandoned warehouse. It seemed that they’d just arrived, as their equipment looked like it’d just began to be assembled. The computer screens were proof of how abandoned this warehouse was, the corrosion of the tin roof had caused holes, and rainwater was dripping through, gathering on the illuminated monitor. This wasn’t amusing one if the Batkids, the one with the weird belts crossing over his chest. He was in the midst of pushing Nightwing off a table when the blonde girl cleared her throat. Belt-boy was glaring up at the roof as Nightwing acknowledged the three of them.  


“It was a success?”  


The blonde and Harley nodded.  


“You were right, Tim. Alexopoulos is smarter than we expected.”  


Belt-boy’s scowl was replaced with a look of disbelief.  


“Than _you_ expected, I knew she was the Dux of her class at Gotham Academy six years ago.”  


The thunder in the sky grew louder by the minute, echoing around the warehouse. They almost didn’t hear the grating of the door against the slick concrete.  


“Jason?” The girl in the black costume asked.  


“And Damian.”  


Harley swore she heard the blonde sigh.  


Various curses came flying from the doorway as two boys walked in. Well, one looked fully grown, the other looked like a baby. Harley didn’t want to know where Batman got all of these kids from. She recognised Robin immediately- and she’d heard about the Red Hood.  


“I do not think using our names around a potential enemy is a smart idea.” Robin exclaimed, glaring at Nightwing, sauntering past to grab a towel.  


“Steph started it.”  


“Dick.”  


“Just shut up, you’re making it worse.” The man under the red helmet growled.  


“That’s what she said.”  


“DICK!”  


Harley was surprised that these children were entrusted, by the Bat himself, to protect Gotham.  


“So your name is Dick.” She pointed at Nightwing.  


He threw his hands up in mock surrender. “Got me there.”  


“You’re Steph.”  


The blonde nodded.  


“Tim?” Belt-boy rolled his eyes. “Red Robin, yeah.”  


She turned to the late arrivals. “One of you is Jason, one of you is Damian.”  


“I’m Robin, this is Red Hood. That is all you need to know.” The small one snapped.  


“And, you.”  


Harley had no idea whom the girl clad in black was.  


“Black Bat.”  


“Creative.”  


“Is Oracle coming in?” Robin asked Nightwing.  


Harley noted how all of their questions, complaints and queries were directed to Nightwing. He must be the guy in charge when Batman wasn’t around.  


Nightwing shook his head. “She has Birds of Prey business.”  


“So we’re going to have to rely on Drake?”  


“It seems so.”  


Robin scoffed, “I would prefer death.”  


Red Robin was turned away from the group, plugging in cords to the monitors with a little but more force than necessary. ‘I’m a psychopath, not a bitch.’ Harley reasoned with herself as she made her way over to him. The system setup looked similar to Arkham’s- although it had to be at least ten years newer.  


“You shouldn’t listen to him.” She murmured to Red Robin.  


He glanced up at her, incredulously in his expression.  


“The brat is even louder than Nightwing and Batgirl combined, it’s kind of hard not to.”  


“Twelve year olds tend to be like that.”  


“He’s ten.”  


“Close enough- pass me the blue cord.”  


He handed it over to her.  


“Why are you being civil towards me?”  


Harley snorted. “I’ve had experience with people walking all over me.”  


“So this is an act out of sympathy?”  


“You’re exactly like Batman, you know? Stubborn, cold, kind of depressing.”  


“I was trained by him. That might be a key factor, you realise?”  


Harley decided Tim was pretty cool, even if he lacked basic social skills, like being nice. 

\---

For the next few days, they all had to adjust to working with each other. Harley picked up on topics the kids were uncomfortable talking about. Black Bat didn’t talk often- and preferred silent situations. Red Hood didn’t like being anywhere near Harley.  


“I would say it’s not you, but it sort of is.” Tim explained. “You just, remind me of someone.”  


“Who, Mr J?”  


She took his cautious glance towards Red Hood, who was cleaning out a gun on the other side of the workspace, as a yes.  


Dick didn’t like any sort of negative talk about Batman. Every time Red Hood started up one of his rants about the Bats’ disappearance Dick was quick to tell him “shut up, you’re no better.”  


Steph seemed like an ordinary teenage girl. She had boy problems, homework, and was extremely loud. She also had daddy issues. Every time the topic of parents arose she changed the subject fast. Harley did note that everyone had daddy issues.  


Tim was extremely smart. He knew his way around a computer that was for sure. However, he seemed to hide behind a wall of self-consciousness, like he thought whatever he did was stupid. Harley was sure to compliment him on good ideas he had, so he’d produce more. 

\---

On their fourth day of working together, it was officially a week since Batman had gone missing. This was the day they finally found a lead which didn’t end in a dead end. The rain was turning into a light drizzle, sun threatening to break through the gloom overhead. The clearing of the storm symbolised the clearing of the situation.  


Red Hood jumped through a window, an act that Harley was getting used to. “I was talking to one of Alexopoulos’ girls on the street. Word is she knows where Batman is.” He announced, shaking his wet jacket onto Tim’s chair.  


Dick rose silently. This was probably the quietest he’d been the entire time they’d been working together. The four most passionate words Harley thought she’d ever heard anyone say escaped his lips.  


“Let’s get him back.”

\---

Bruce had messed up. Majorly. He wasn’t a believer in blaming one for his mishaps and misfortune, but this was _definitely_ Wonder Woman’s fault.  


**”You’re their father first, Bruce.”**  


He reckoned it was the last time he took anything the Amazonian said literally. He could also blame the kids, like many parents seemed to do, but the truth was his fatherly qualities landed him in this unorganised chaos.

It had been a normal morning in the Wayne household. Bruce had to shake Dick five times to get him to awake groggily, Damian and Steph were yelling at each other not even two minutes after they’d stepped into each other’s field of vision, and Tim looked positively murderous. Usually Alfred would be there to calm everyone down, including Bruce, but the butler was taking a vacation. Tensions were running high- as a verbal fight between Tim and Damian from the previous night still echoed up the high ceilings. Things had escalated to the point where they’d been sent to opposite ends of the manor, and Bruce had turned the WiFi off, so they couldn’t cyberbully each other. He was going to tell them about the plan he had to get information about James Monaci, the gangster who seemed to be killing people from every gang across the city, but Diana’s words rang in his ears.  


**”You’re their father first, Bruce.”**  


Instead he opted for spending the night with his three considerably well-behaved children (Dick, Steph, and Cass) and playing Monopoly with them. He decided to iMessage Tim the plan in the morning, when he wasn’t being as much of an angst filled teen. They were to rescue him two days later- after he got himself kidnapped as Bruce Wayne. Sure, he could get himself out, but it’d be suspicious. You might know how iMessage works. It’s exactly the same as texting, but with WiFi as the carrier, so it doesn’t cost credit. Bruce realised his mistake right as he was shoved mercilessly into a car. The WiFi wasn’t turned on. Tim wouldn’t’ve received his message containing the plan. Maybe, if he had the slightest bit of luck, the message would convert to an SMS. But even if that happened, a gigantic storm was brewing and the towers were already starting to act up .The last thing Bruce thought before he was knocked unconscious was he hoped his kids would work together as a family.

\---

Harley didn’t want to see Adriana Alexopoulos’ pretty face ever again, but here she was. Last time they met, Alexopoulos hadn’t exactly /oozed/ confidence, and this time she was worse. The way she was clenching and un-clenching her fists, muttering under her breath in rapid fire Greek, gave off the impression that Red Hood hadn’t organised this meeting beforehand. Everyone had gotten all dressed up for the occasion. Harley thought that the purple of the Batgirl suit suited Stephanie nicely.  


“Talk.” Robin spat.  


““He is out of the city. With Monaci.”  


The Batkids had heard that name before, the air thickened immensely. She saw Tim stiffen.  


“Who?” Harley asked.  


“Murderer. Batman’s been tracking him for months.” Dick said, his mouth set in a firm line. “Knowing him, he probably got himself kidnapped and forgot to ask us to help him out of there.”  


Stephanie sighed. “Are we really doing this another time?”  


“We have no choice.” Robin spat again. He pointed to Alexopoulos. “You’re helping us.”  


Harley recognised the look on her face. She knew she’d delved too far, and was now a part of this. 

\---

“Look on the bright side, Alexopoulos. You’ll look pretty when you die.” Harley exclaimed.  


She received a scathing glare from the crime boss.  


“You said that you would forget about me.”  


Harley shrugged, pushing a strappy maroon dress aside. “I lied. I do it a lot, y’know? I think green would look nice on you.”  


She was rifling through Alexopoulos’ extensive wardrobe, trying to find an outfit for her to wear to the meeting with Monaci. Luckily, the meeting wouldn’t be suspicious, as Alexopoulos had business to settle with him.  


“So I do what you did to me? Distract him so they can get Batman out?”  


She nodded, pulling out an emerald mini dress. “This’ll definitely distract him.”  


Alexopoulos shook her head at Harley. “I will look like one of my prostitutes.”  


“I know that you know he likes prostitutes, especially yours.”  


With a final grimace, Alexopoulos snatched the dress (if it was classified as a dress, it was extremely short) out of Harley’s hands and stalked into the bathroom.

\---

“Can you hear me?” Tim’s voice cut through Harley’s ear.  


“Yeah, by the look on Alexopoulos’ face, she can hear you too.”  


She was glaring at Harley’s ear, the source of the sound.  


“I’ll turn it down…” He trailed off, the only sound she could hear for a moment was the clicking of buttons.  


“Done. Nightwing and Black Bat are executing the escape. Make sure Alexopoulos keeps Monaci busy. We’ll take care of his people.”  


“Will do.”  


Tim’s line dropped as they neared the Monaci mansion. Harley realised that if this went according to plan, that might be the last time she’d ever talk to him.  


The mansion was an extravagant building, forged out of white stone and gold.  


Harley cleared her throat. “Why do you have such an interest in Batman?”  


Alexopoulos smoothed out her dress. “I’ve always wanted to ask him a question: why does he create hope for a city that shouldn’t have any?”  


“I think it’s because he loves the city, very alike to the way you do, but different aspects.”  


Alexopoulos glanced at Harley, biting her lip.  


“My love for this city is going to get me killed, isn’t it?”  


Harley didn’t want to break the bad news, so she just looked out the window as they pulled up to the mansion. 

\---

Some people in this world cannot act to save their life. Their voices grow higher and louder, their cheeks stain the same colour of the red hues in a fire, they get progressively shakier as time goes on. In this instance, everyone was very fortunate Adriana Alexopoulos _could_ act, although in the long run, it might not end up saving her life. She turned up the charm as she entered through the front doors, Harley in tow as a ‘secretary’ of hers. Her heels clicked against the white marble floor, following one of Monaci’s butlers to where they’d be meeting. In the car Harley had regarded Alexopoulos as a bird. She would probably peck your eyes out, had random bouts of confidence, but were overshadowed by her frightened demeanour. Now she was a fox. Cunning, quick, and had an aura of superiority surrounding her. The marble floor turned to red carpet as they grew closer to the destination, the smell of tobacco grew stronger and the lighting grew weaker.

It took a few seconds for Harley’s eyes to adjust, and when they did she was met with Monaci lounging on one of the couches.  


“Adriana, my dearest!” He exclaimed, jumping out of his seemingly comfortable position, a cigar hanging loosely out of his mouth.  


As they embraced, Harley noticed how he ran his hands over places any other woman would decapitate him for. She was surprised Alexopoulos didn’t knee him where it hurts, but she remembered Alexopoulos was the fox now. She was letting him do this for a reason.  


“Who’s your friend?” He asked, eyeing Harley up and down venomously.  


“Natalie. She’s my secretary of sorts. Takes my calls so we can spend more time with each other.” Alexopoulos purred, placing a bejewelled hand on his chest.  


_”I didn’t realise seducing him was part of the plan."_ Harley thought.  


He grunted. “Make sure she doesn’t interrupt.”  


As the two moved to the sofa, Harley observed Monaci. He looked to be in his late thirties, easily ten years older than Alexopoulos. He was approximately 6’3” she thought. Although he was dick who had no respect for women, he was attractive with his jet black hair gelled back, and his broad shoulders. It wouldn’t be hard for Alexopoulos to pretend to like him if she only focused on his exterior.  


“I didn’t catch what brings you here.” He said, keeping his hand planted firmly on her thigh.  


“You owe me money.” She said softly, keeping her voice light as she moved closer to him, so she was practically sitting on him.  


He frowned, beginning to move his hand slowly to the inner part of her thigh. “I keep track of whom I owe, I don’t owe you anything.” He lifted her up onto his lap, his hand now under her dress.  


“James, James, James.” She tsked, moving her hands up his chest, playing with the buttons on his white button-up.  


“I knew you wouldn’t remember that night I saved your ass, but its fine, you don’t have to repay me in money.”  


Harley had thought that they eyeing up Monaci had done of her was venomous, she’d changed her mind. It was like honey you could buy at a grocery store compared with the tone of Alexopoulos’ voice right now. Monaci registered the cyanide laced through her voice, as he visibly gulped. His hands her shaking ever so slightly as he ran them up and down Adriana’s back.  


“I appreciate your visit, my love, but I have urgent matters to attend to.” He said, his voice not wavering once. His eyes told a different story, he knew he was absolutely screwed.  


Alexopoulos confirmed this as she pulled a knife out from between the cushions. How she knew it was there, Harley didn’t know.  


Monaci’s eyes flickered to Harley as Adriana began tracing the knife lightly over his face.  


_”As if!”_ She thought. She crossed her arms over her chest to convey this to him. 

“Adriana…” his voice cracked.

“You know, I should’ve killed you the first time you hurt one of my girls.” Her voice swirled around the room, a hurricane of anger.

“I didn’t mean to!”

Quicker than Harley could register, she slapped him across the face. Hard. She saw his blood on one of Alexopoulos’ diamond rings as she lowered her hand.

“It doesn’t not matter if it was not intended. You pray the price.” She spat.  


With one final scathing look, the knife was plunged through his heart. 

\---

The following day Harley met up with Dick on the rooftop across from Alexopoulos’ headquarters, where he’d first enlisted her help. This time though, the sun was shining down on them. A welcomed change from the torrential rain.  
“You sure kept him distracted.” Dick exclaimed, revealing the newspaper he was holding behind his back and showing Harley the headline.

##  "MOBSTER MURDERER FOUND DEAD" 

Harley smirked. “One less person for the Bat to hunt down.”

Dick suppressed a smile. “I thought you’d gone off killing? Didn’t you say it was boring?”

“I didn’t kill him.”

He clicked his tongue. “Though so. Murdered with his own knife? Straight through the heart? I didn’t think it seemed like you- you like to paint the walls red.”

“Eh- I like intestines hanging from the chandelier more. Modern art, if you understand.”

“Gross.”

She smiled. “It was nice working with all of you, tell Tim I say goodbye.”

He nodded. “Batman wasn’t very pleased when he found out we were working with a crime boss and a former enemy.”

“Everyone has their own opinions. Don’t let Bruce’s negativity get to you, you’re the ones who saved him.”

_”What?!_ How do you-“

Harley laughed. “Adriana Alexopoulos is very intelligent.”

She left Nightwing standing on the rooftop, staring after her in utter horror. 

As she descended the metal stairs, she pulled her black coat around her a little tighter. Even though the sun was shining down on the city, Gotham was always cold.


End file.
